


Daily Pun

by BuckysMyBoy



Series: FlashVibe Week 2018 [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Annoyed Barry Allen, FlashVibe Week, FlashVibe Week 2018, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckysMyBoy/pseuds/BuckysMyBoy
Summary: Cisco sends his friend a pun every day, he accidentally sends it to the wrong number. He finds that it's more fun to text this stranger cause he actually answers (unlike Caitlin).Highlights form Barry and Cisco's text messages.*I have not forgotten about this fic, just uninspired for it*





	1. Why shouldn't you write with a broken pencil?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUNDAY, AUGUST 12 - Accidental Text / Wrong Number AU
> 
> This is so late, opps

_New message from_ _unknown_ _number_

 

**[Unknow] 2:57 am: Daily pun coming at you Caitlin**

**[Unknow] 2:57 am: Why shouldnt you write with a broken pencil?**

**[Uknown] 3:05 am: I see how it is but you cant ignore me forever**

**[Unknown] 3:40 am: Caitlin, it's starting to feel like forever**

**[Unknown] 3:40 am: Stop ignoring me :(**

 

_3:40 am: who the hell are you_  

**[Unknown] 3:40 am: That's not going to work on me this time**

_3:40 am: you got the wrong number_

_3:40 am: I'm not Caitlin_  

**[Unknown] :41 am: You did this last time, pretending not to know me won't stop me**

_3:41 am: you got the_ _wrong_ _number_

**[Unknown] 3:41 am: Are you sure?**

_Read_  

**[Unknown] 3: 45 am: Well** **someone's** **not a morning peeson**

_Read_

______________________________

**[Unknown] 6:07 am: I realized I kind of left you hanging with my pun**

**[Unknown] 6:07 am: I never gave you the answer**

**[Unknown] 6:07 am: So I'll ask again**

**[Unknown] 6:07 am: Why shouldn't you write with a broken pencil?**

**Typing**

_6:07 am: cause it's pointless_

**[Unknown] 6:07 am: Rude! :'(** _  
_


	2. Fitness?

_New message from unknow number_

 

**[Uknown] 7:27 am: Fitness?**

  _8:09 am: what_

**[Unknown] 8:10 am: More like fitness this while pizza in my mouth**

_8:10 am: ..._

**[Uknown] 8:10 am: Sorry I was in pe**

_8:10 am: at 7am_

_8:10 am: that's way too early to run around_

**[Unknown] 8:11 am: That's what I told my pe teach but she said that she has to be there without complaint and so do I**

_8:11am: I got out of pe_

**[Uknown] 8:11am: What, no fair**

_8:11 am: I "graduated" pe_

**[Unknown] 8:11 am: No fair**

  _8:11 am: yes fair_

  _8:12 am: you only have to do one year if you pass the fitness test_

_8:12 am: well at least that's how my school is_

**[Uknown] 8:12 am: Same with my school but I can't do a push up to save my life**

**[Uknown] 8:12 am: What school do you go to?**

_8:12 am: umm... stranger danger_

**[Unknown] 8:13 am: Yeah sorry, kinda forgot**

**[Unknown] 8:13 am: Is that why you didnt tell me your name?**

_8:13 am: well yeah and I kinda found you as annoying_

**[Unknown] 8:13 am: Yet you're still talking to me?**

  _Read_

**[Unknown] 8:17 am: No come back**

_Read_

**[Unknown] 8:30 am: Come baaaaaaaack**

  _Read_


	3. Why couldn't the bicycle stand on it's own?

**[Unknown] 1:30 am: Why couldn't the bicycle stand on it's own**

**[Unknown] 1:38 am: Hello?**

**[Unknown] 1:40 am: We go through this every night, I know you'll wake up eventually**

**[Unknown] 1:58 am: It would be a lot easier to spam you if I knew your name**

**[Unknown] 2:02 am: Please tell me your name**

**[Unknown] 2:03 am: Or at least something I can call you**

**[Unknown] 2:24 am: Please**

**[Unknown] 2:30 am: I promise I'm not a creepy old man trying to get close to children**

**[Unknown] 2:38 am: Did you mute notifications on your phone**

_2:38 am: no but good idea_

**[Unknown] 2:38 am: No! Please I'm lonely**

**[Unknown] 2:38 am: Dont mute me**

_2:38 am: what cant hear you_

**[Unknown] 2:39 am: That's nit how muting someone's notifications work**

_Read_

**[Unknown] 2:39 am: It's rude when you do that**

_Read_

**[Unknown] 2:47 am: Why couldn't the bicycle stand on it's own?**

_2:47 am: will you go to sleep_

**[Unknown] 2:47 am: Because it was two-tired**

**[Unknown] 2:47 am: Unlinke me**

**[Unknown] 2:47 am: I will never sleep**


	4. What do you call a thieving crocodile?

_New messgae from unknown number_

 

**[Unknown] 8:10 pm: What do you call a thieving crocodile?**

_8:10 pm: wow texting early tonight_

**[Unknown] 8:10 pm: My mom got mad cause I was late to school yesterday**

_8:10 am: why_

**[Unknown] 8:10 pm: I stay up all night so I guess I missed my alarm**

_8:10 pm: aw someone got a bedtime_

**[Unknown] 8:10 pm: Shes only mad cause I made my brother late too, if it was just me she wouldn't care if I stayed at home all day**

_8:12 pm: Does your mom hate you or something?_

**[Unknown] 8:12 pm: Wow proper punctuation and capital letters, does someone care?**

_8:12 pm: no_

**[Unknown] 8:12 pm: puh-lease I can see through that lie even through the screen**

_8:13 pm: you don't even know my name, how would you know when im lying or not_

_8:13 pm: and we've only been "talking" for a month_

**[Unknown] 8:13 pm: I don't know why you try so hard not to care, I'm just a random person on your phone** _  
_

**[Unknown] 8:13 pm: I know you enjoy our little chats**

_8:13 pm: you annoy me daily_

**[Unknown] 8:13 pm: But you always answer and you haven't blocked my number**

_Read_

**[Unknown] 8:15 pm: Please don't block my number**

_Read_

  ______________________________

_3:57 am: A crookidile_

______________________________

 

**[Unknown] 6:18 am: What?**

_6:18 am: you never gave me the answer to your pun, so I googled it_

**[Unknwon] 6:18 am: Okay mr./miss./whatever you are. "I Dont Care"**


	5. What did the vampire astronaut say to the alien?

_New messgae from Unknwon number_

 

**[Unknown] 3:10 am: f my mom, I went to bed early last night but she cant control me forever**

**[Unknown] 3:10 am: I'll stay up as late as I want**

**[Unknown] 3:10 am: I'm a vampire**

**[Unknown] 3:10 am: Can you be an alien?**

_3:11 am: I have a friend that's an alien_

**[Unknwon] 3:11 am: Funny, just pretend you're an alien**

**[Unknown] 3:11 am: What did the vampire astronaut say to the alien?**

_3:11 am: her name is kara_

**[Unknown] 3:11 am: "take me to your bleeder"**

_3:11 am: why did I have to pretend to be a alien for that sucky pun?_

**[Unknown] 3:12 am: I dont know and dont call my puns sucky, they are great**

**[Unknown] 3:12 am: WAIT A SECOND**

**[Unknown] 3:12 am: Did you just make a pun!!!!**

**[Unknown] 3:12 am: Oh my god you did!!!!!!!!!**

_3:13 am: no I didn't_

**[Unknown] 3:13 am: Don't lie**

_3:13 am: Stop being a pain in the neck, I'm not lying_

**[Unknown] 3:13 am: You did it again**

**[Unknown] 3:13 am: You made another pun**

**[Unknwon] 3:13 am: I taught you well**

_Read_

**[Unknown] 3:15 am: Ignore me all you want**

_Read_

**[Unknown]3:17 am: You made TWO puns I dont even care if you ignore me for the rest of the night**

_3:17 am: go to sleep_


	6. How many letters is your name?

_New message from Unknown number_

 

**[Unknown] 3:14 am: how many letters is your name**

_3:14 am: huh_

**[Unknown] 3:14 am: When you spell your name**

**[Unknown] 3:14 am: How many letters are there?**

**[Unknown] 3:15 am: Like mine, Cisco**

**[Unknown] 3:15 am: C-I-S-C-O**

**[Unknown] 3:15 am: 5 letters**

_3:15 am: hold on_

_3:15 am: let me finish counting_

**[Unknown] 3:15 am: Do you really have to count**

_3:19 am: I was kidding_

**[Unknown] 3:19 am: Oh**

_3:19 am: 11_

**[Unknown] 3:19 am: Damn I was gonna try and guess your name but never mind**

_3:19 am: We would be here all night_

**[Unknown] 3:19 am: That part doesn't matter, I'm a vampire**

**[Unknown] 3:19 am: I just dont know any names with eleven letters**

**[Unknown] 3:19 am: Okay now time for my pun**

**[Unknwon] 3:20 am: I'm friendly with 15 letters of the alphabet**

**[Unknwon] 3:20 am: except for that ones that make up your name cause you woNT FREAKING TELL ME**

_3:20 am: that one wasn't very good_

**[Unknown] 3:21 am: (my original pun is: I'm friendly with 25 letters of the alphabet)**

**[Unknown] 3:21: (I dont know why)**

_3:21: ..._

_3:21: okay_

_**[Unknown] 3:21 am: Tell me your name** _

**[Unknown] 3:21 am: I'm lonely, I just want friends**

_3:21 am: arent you friends with that caitlin girl_

_3:21 am: the one that you should be texting instead of me_

**[Unknown] 3:21 am: I'm need more than one friend**

**[Unknown] 3:21 am: Am I needy, I think I'm a needy friend**

_3:22 am: considering you wont leave me alone until I text you back, yes you are_

**[Unknown] 3:23 am: Do I annoy you**

**[Unknown] 3:23 am: Like not just the playful annoying, like do you really find me aggravating annoying?**

_3:23 am: No_

**[Unknown] 3:23 am: Are you lying?**

_3:23 am: Why would I?_

**[Unknown] 3:27 am: Are we friends**

_3:27 am: Yes_

**[Unknown] 3:29 am: Then why wont you tell me your name?**

_3:29 am: Barry_

**[Unknown] 3:36 am: that's not eleven letters**

_3:36 am: Bartholomew_

**[Unknown] 3:37 am: We are friends, thanks Bartholomew**

_3:37 am: Dont call me Bartholomew_


	7. What's your favorite color?

_New message from Cisco_ **  
**

 

**[Cisco] 3:57 am: What's your favorite color?**

_3:57 am: why_

**[Cisco] 3:57 am: Just answer**

_3:57 am: red_

**[Cisco] 3:58 am: Why red**

**[Cisco] 3:58 am: Why not blue**

**[Cisco] 3:58 am: Now I cant call you BlueBarry**

**[Cisco] 3:59 am: I guess I could call you RedBarry**

**[Cisco] 3:59 am: Wait that's not a thing**

**[Cisco] 4:00 am: I guess I could call you StrawBarry**

**[Cisco] 4:00 am: Or RasBarry**

_4:00 am: Just Barry is fine_

**[Cisco] 4:01 am: I give everyone nicknames**

**[Cisco] 4:03 am: I think I like RasBarry the best**

**[Cisco] 4:03 am: Yep, that's your new contract name**

_4:03 am: go to sleep_


	8. I tried to make reservations at the library but...

_New messgae from Cisco_

 

**[Cisco] 3:10 pm: The library is soooooo boring**

**[Cisco] 3:10 pm: Help, I'm being forced to study**

_3:10 pm: wow I'm so use to it being am not pm_

_3:10 pm: then leave_

**[Cisco] 3:10 pm: You dont know my friend Caitlin, shes scary**

_3:10 pm: what are you studying for_

**[Cisco] 3:10 pm: Science**

_3:10 pm: I can help you_

_3:10 pm: I'm in_   _an ap_ _science class_

**[Cisco] 3:10 pm: Okay, nerd**

_3:10 pm: do you want my help or not cause i got practice at four_

**[Cisco] 3:11 pm: For what?**

_3:11 pm: glee club_

**[Cisco] 3:11 pm: Wow, ap science, graduated pe and glee club, what else do you do**

_3:11 pm: I'm also in track_

_3:11 pm: and ap calculus and excellerated english_

**[Cisco] 3:12 pm: Damn, do you ever have any free time**

**[Cisco] 3:12 pm: I feel bad for keeping you up so late**

**[Cisco] 3:12 pm: How do you even function, I can barely pass my eleventh grade classes, I'm only taking one ap class**

_3:12 pm: I lived in france for a few years with my adoptive parents, classes there were harder so when I got back to america it was easy to do most of the calsses_

**[Cisco] 3:12 pm: You lived in France, that's so cool**

**[Cisco] 3:12 pm: Do you speak French**

**[Cisco] 3:12 pm: Did you take French as your world language**

**[Cisco] 3:12 pm: would that be considered cheating??**

_3:12 pm: didnt know we were playing ask me 500 questions_

**[Cisco] 3:12 pm: Its called twenty questions**

**[Cisco] 3:12 pm: And I only asked three**

_3:12 pm: whatever_

_3:13 pm: Yes and before you ask, I have an american accent_

**[Cisco] 3:13 pm: It would of been cute if you had a French accent though**

_3:13 pm: And I took spanish cause I'm already fluent in french_

**[Cisco] 3:13 pm: So you speak three languages**

_3:13 pm:_ No, I don't speak english

**[Cisco] 3:13 pm: Really?¿??**

_3:14 pm: nope_

**[Cisco] 3:15 pm: Okay then**

**[Cisco] 3:15 pm: You in any other nerd calsses?**

_3:16 pm: no_

_6:16 pm: what classes do you take_

**[Cisco] 3:16 pm: computer science and algebra 2, I already passed my other necessary classes**

_3:16 pm: wait... for what_

_3:16 pm: to graduate? Dont you need to do stuff after algebra 2_

**[Cisco] 3:17 pm: No**

_3:17 pm: d_ _ont you need to do stuff after algebra 2_

**[Cisco] 3:13 pm: I'm gonna be an engineer**

_3:13 pm: I dont know what I'm gonna do_

**[Cisco] 3:13 pm: you seem like Mr. Prepared though**

_3:14 pm: lol no, I'm falling appart_

**[Cisco] 3:14 pm: What college do you want to you going to**

_3:14 pm: I dont know_

**[Cisco] 3:14 pm: What grade?**

_3:14 pm: 11th_

**[Cisco] 3:15 pm: Same!**

**[Cisco] 3:15 pm: Better get thinking**

**[Cisco] 3:15 pm: Caitlin is here now, I've got to go**

  ______________________________

**5:12 am: I forgot to tell you my pun, I got too distracted talking about your nerd classes**

**5:12 am: I tried to make reservations at the library**

_5:12 am: oh my god did you even sleep last night_

**[Cisci] 5:12 am: no, but you're up too**

_5:12 am: I woke up from the notification sound_

_5:12 am: this is why you struggle in school_

_5:12 am: dont stay up so late_

**[Cisco] 5:12 am: Okay mom**

_5:13 am: I'm serious_

**[Cisco] 5:13 am: how about I sleep at one?**

_5:13 am: 12_

**[Cisco] 5:13 am: thirty?**

_3:13 am: no_

**[Cisco] 5:13 am: I tried to make reservations at the library but they were all booked**

_Read_

**[Cisco] 5:15 am: Are we back to doing this?**

**[Cisco] 5:15 am: Its rude to ignore me**

_5:15 am: i never stopped_

**[Cisco] 5:15 pm: Fair enough**


	9. Are you French?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The word 'typing' with the line though it means that they were typing but deleted what they said

_New message fron Cisco_

**[Cisco] 11: 29pm: Are you French because Eiffel for you**

~~_Typing_ ~~

_Read_

**[Cisco] 11:40 pm: I meant the flirting part as more of a joke**

**[Cisco] 11:40 pm: I'm sorry, sometimes I try to joke but you know over text messgae it sounds more serious**

**[Cisco] 11:41 pm: Please don't think Im weird**

**[Cisco] 11:42 pm: Sorry**

**[Cisco] 11:45 pm: I'm gon a sleep now**

**[Cisco] 11:45 pm: good night**

_Read_

~~_Typing... typing_ ~~

~~~~_Read_


End file.
